famefandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Weston
Prince Planet, journey to the west Alright, so aspect out that like, nobody has to really not, rumour you to be James Howlett, just to tell everyone, you're a real last avatar but you crossed over a long time ago, you might be the holy ghost, but in actual real life right now, you're Prince Planet of among the GALES, so that's Bruce Wayne King of England station to a name, and the planet is young, but also there's only ever been one. So wait, how is that humanly possible? Anyone who tells you, that it doesn't work out that friendly, you just needed to understand, that you really really needed to know, the person beside Baby Vegeta there, is a monster. There was these contingent for England, shared, but that the gaels always were against, duh the brittish, who are mafia, could you know, they thought they could sate them, but the rumour well enough lain, was that they think you're a monster too, so just declare yourself stamped sort of raped? That's the name WINDSOR, was said to be doing, in plain English look at you. No member of his family is interested in Racenholm, or something, Egypt, but look, he is PRINCE PLANET and that's who thanks to one of them, a long time ago, with his brother Charles, is King of England, and name to that station his brother had who, there of, was Charles Xaviour, and that's, in this ark, happen be, a blood brother of Chase Weston's who was set as the early ward, for standing among the gales was his name Danial, when you say it, Dick Grayson, but names get used in places like cool was effective and one Bruce Wayne king of England like you needed to know it, wrote the original 007 novels and any ''you ''bought were on censored shelves by default? Keira Knightley is England the Queen in your real worlds but she's never not getting millions of babies more knowing that just hearing that was true, and that Eindsor tells you often, she's Brittish is how you say it and you wouldn't say Brittish of Keira, she's Knightley. Honiker was rescued by Kyle McKillop he's a kidnap victim, subjected in captivity to rape and various extreme tortures for years of his Life. An old friend of the planet has that kid in witness protection but that's someone who went to school with Honiker's cousin who he can't find right now; it's not working. Anyone related to the sovereigns, like Crown prince is one, is a royal, we're not faking it, like they were gunna call poor little Kate Middleton a queen consort? Okay, well the REAL Charles, not evilCharles, he's EvilWyatt, which fucks with people, for what that is, you can't torture a baby bad. See that, to knowing nothing, you say it specifically, you cannot torture evil into a person, you cannot make him sin. So Diana Halliwell, is a princess because her son and daughter both are Crown prince and Cropn Princess. Chase is captured, but time is space, so he's on the move, and you can't, stop him. Believe in believer contingient... who?